The Millennium Earl
Summary The Earl of Millennium is the patriarch of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Adam. It is later revealed that his real name is Mana D. Campbell. The Earl resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he has sickly gray skin and usually dresses in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin that remains fixed even when he is speaking and even eating, and his eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles. He wears a different hat in each encounter, each with a different decoration. He can be mistaken for being actually quite friendly looking in the manga as he is seen in a darkly comedic light, due to his smile and otherwise flamboyant way of speaking. He is almost always "happy" in appearance and never stereo-typically "frightening", except when he exhibits extreme rage at the loss of his Ark. The Earl has been shown to have a human form. The Millennium Earl is the First Disciple of Noah, and supposedly the most powerful. 7000 years before the story, he battled an unnamed opponent wielding the Heart and won. Shortly after, the Great Flood wiped out all of humanity, and the remaining twelve. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Earl of the Millennium, Adam, Mana Origins: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Superhuman, Noah Clan Powers and Abilities: Natural Noah Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Death Resistance, Reincarnation, Absolute Command Over Akuma, Innocence Destruction, Dark Matter Manipulation, Akuma Virus Immunity. Noah's Ark Navigation: Trans-dimensional Technology, Dimension Gate Travel. Misc: Sorcery, Flight, Swordsmanship, Telepathy, Sorrow sensing. Dark Matter: Akuma Army Creation/Manipulation, DM Energy Projection, Akuma Virus Creation. Adam: Soul Manipulation, Soul Consumption, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6). Attack Potency: At least City level (Leveled all of Edo Japan casually) Speed: Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Seemingly appears at any destination at will) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level Stamina: High Range: Human Melee, Sword Length, City Range using dark matter energy projection. Standard Equipment: Lero, Sword, Cane Intelligence: Vast knowledge and suppressed memories. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Akuma Creation/Control: The Earl can create Akuma using their surviving and grieving loved ones to summon their souls back from Heaven before binding them to Dark Matter skeletons. Being their creator, the Akuma are his hands, feet, and eyes, and as such, can observe the world through them. Through this connection, the Earl is able to summon hundreds of Akuma at a moment's notice, and can also mentally compel them to do his bidding. *'Sorrow sensing: '''The earl can feel the grief of people all over the globe. This is how he is seemingly working so steadily, almost instantly appearing next to people who lost a loved one. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Cane Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Poison Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Deconstruction Users